War
This article is about the '''Horseman of War'. For the previous hosts of War, see Ichabod Crane and Diana Thomas. For the character that is currently the vessel of War, see Jeremy Crane/Henry Parrish.'' The Horseman of War is the second horseman out of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse to appear in Sleepy Hollow. The mantle of War is currently held by Jeremy Crane/Henry Parrish. History Season 2 Seen at the end of the Season Two premiere episode, This Is War, Jeremy was instructed by Moloch to animate the suit of armor with his soul. Jeremy then bestows the armor with a sword as its weapon of choice, which, in the suit of armor's possession, ignites into flames. War had finally taken form in the town of Sleepy Hollow. It is later seen again in The Kindred, used to face the Kindred alongside the Horseman of Death, but was unable to destroy the Frankenstein-like creature, which escaped, leaving the horsemen infuriated at being unable to track it. In the midseason finale The Akeda, it is finally destroyed by Frank Irving using the Sword of Methuselah, causing Jeremy to suffer from its destruction, as he would experience the pain the armor would sustain from the sword. Season 4 After Crane was shot by the Turricula Ignis, he became the Horseman of War and his body was enveloped by War's Armor. Lana was able to damage War's armor with Delilah's Dagger before escaping. The Despair Creature's webbing had consumed the blood on the dagger, allowing Jeremy Crane to be revived. He told everyone about a ritual that can separate Crane from the Avatar of War. Diana and Lana were able to perform the ritual at Trout Lake after locating Katrina's journal. They were able to separate Crane from War's spirit which caused the armor to disintegrate from Crane's body. After Jobe told Malcolm about what happened, Jeremy came up to them offering to reclaim his mantle as the Horseman of War, declaring himself the rightful owner of the mantle of War. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Durability': The armor was quite durable enough to withstand multiple gunshots from a shotgun. However, the armor proved vulnerable to the magical properties of the Sword of Methuselah, as the sword was able to slice off one of the arms and then reduce the rest of the armor to a puddle of molten metal after being impaled. *'Sword of Fire': The armor could ignite the blade of its sword at will to possibly to cauterize as well as cut through enemies or obstacles in its path. *'Restoration': When the armor is destroyed, it will be restored when the Horseman of War finds a new vessel. Former Weaknesses *'Armor Animation': Because it is bodiless and requires a soul to animate it, it is virtually lifeless and cannot defend itself from potential harm. Another downside to this requirement is that should the armor become damaged or even destroyed, the master of the armor will experience pain, as Jeremy had when the armor lost its right arm and was later reduced to a puddle of molten metal. Trivia Production Notes *Unlike the form of War that appeared in Ichabod Crane's dream sequence in "Blood Moon", the actual armor appeared less detailed and menacing and riding with the sword of methuselah. *Because it is just a suit of armor, it is virtually bodiless, requiring the owner of the armor to use their soul to control and animate it. **However, in "The Way of the Gun", it was revealed that the armor can be worn by an individual. Appearances References Category:Supernaturals Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters